Kimi no Nawa: A Reminiscent
by saranghaeannie
Summary: The following scene took place 5 years after Taki went to Itomori, and forgot his memories. This is a fanfic narrative of the last scene of the movie.


**Kimi no Nawa: A Reminiscent**

Disclaimer: Kimi no Nawa is not mine. This is just a fan fiction I created for the reason that it's the kind of movie worthy of writing up one. Plus, it's the best animated film I've watched in years (or maybe ever). All its success is deserved by its amazing staffs and genius director. Enjoy!

5 years have passed since I found myself waking up in a town I knew nothing of. I didn't know how I got there or why I was there. My memories back on that day was now a haze. I cannot anymore picture out the place or the time it happened. _Was it a sunset or dawn?_ Everything was vague. It's the strangest thing ever. It's like waking up from a long dream, and my mind was still yet trying to process the reality.

I didn't even know how I found my way back to Tokyo. When I arrived, I got these strange looks from my friends who said that they were with me on Itomori. They said that I was looking for something. But even they have no idea what it was.

 _Itomori._

It was the name of the town that was apparently struck by the comet 8 years ago. Now, all that was left were the remnants of the island, beautiful in its days, which stood amid the bodies of the deep, deep sea.

After that, I felt a strong desire to know more about that unpopulated town. A sudden longing I have no idea where's it coming from. I read every article I can find about it. Every scenery that can possibly make me see the island that it was before the comet came about. Every information I can find before all of it was turned to nothing but mere rocks and reminiscences. My curiosity lasted for almost a year or two. But when I realized that all my interests of it seem for nothing, that was when I stopped and decided to bury the town in the abyss of my own memory.

 _5 years have passed since I found myself waking up in Itomori._ But even after I woke up, it still felt as if I'm still dreaming.

 _I am always searching for something._

 _I don't know if it's a place or a person._

My mind has completely forgotten what was left of the mist of a recollection I have of that day. But I always have this hollow feeling that I'm missing something important. Or someone important. And it has lingered on me for the past 5 years.

A sudden flash of nostalgia often times hit me, and sometimes it would feel so strong I'll just find myself crying for reasons I do not know.

I've tried to divert this grave feeling I've been carrying for years by centering my mind on my studies. But no matter how hard I try, it still never leaves me. Even until today.

 _I am always searching for something._

 _Maybe I am searching for a person, or a place, or maybe a job._

I woke up on my normal routine. Today is my first job interview. Or maybe it's more sensible to say, interviews. I really have no idea if I'll be lucky enough to find a job immediately.

I took up a degree in architecture. I want to create designs that will make people want to cherish what's there now as we never know how long it is going to last. I don't know, but when I was studying in the university, this has always been the reason for my designs.

I rode the bullet train on the way to the heart of the city and joined the wave of people going to their different destinations.

Men, women, kids, elderlies. There are a lot of people in this world. I've always wondered how it felt to be somebody else. Do they feel complete? Or do they also feel as if they're missing out? Is it just me?

The train started to run and I was left staring at a distance. The waves of people standing in the station looked leaden. Like the life I've been leading these past 5 years.

 _Always searching, always feeling as if I'm missing something important._

Then, my eyes hang back on someone.

I didn't know why but I felt the impulse to suddenly jump off the train to chase her. My heart was hammering violently on my chest and my head was in a haze when I got out of the train to look.

But she was gone.

"What was that?"

Feeling strange, I decided to go back to the train.

My day went on, the way it's supposed to. I lost count of the number of job interviews I've had today.

During lunch, Tsukasa, Takagi and I met up. It seemed that they were doing good finding a job, which was great.

When I decided to pursue this career path, I was wide aware that after I graduate, it will be hard to seek for available jobs. There are only a few open positions for fresh graduates, but I know that one of these days I'm going to land in one and I just might figure out this hollow feeling I've had all these years.

On the afternoon, Miss Okudera texted to see me. We've never seen each other in a while. At first, I wasn't sure of the reason but later on I realized that she was trying to say that she was already engaged.

On the last year of my high school, it seemed that there was something going on between us. But it only lasted for a while. Looking back, I did have a crush on her when I was a little younger. She told me before that we dated for a short time, but my memories of that were a haze too. I just smiled when I looked at her retreating back, telling me she hopes for me to find my own happiness. I'm truly glad for her.

I stayed in the bridge for a short while, looking at the high-rise buildings of the city. When it started to snow, I figured it was time to go home.

My job hunting lasted for a few more days, and there were no signs of getting employed at the time. I was honestly losing hope to land in a company.

"Maybe it's the suit," I remembered Takagi saying.

 _That bummer, of course, it's not._

Maybe it's my reason for applying?

 _I want to create designs that will make people want to cherish what's there now as we never know how long it is going to last._

Maybe I need to change that. When I was thinking for possible starters, I caught sight of some old sketches above my drawer. It was the sketch of Itomori. I can't really remember when I did this. It was really well drawn. It's as if I've always had it imprinted in my memory for some reason, then one day I decided to just make a sketch of it. It was like the real thing.

I smiled.

Nah, I'm not going to change my reason for making my designs.

 _But why was I so obsessed with this town?_

I didn't even know anyone living there. Am I forgetting something important? 

The next day, I got up a few minutes earlier than usual. It's another day to take a shot. I looked at my face in the mirror. And the image of the boy I was 5 years ago seemed to reflect.

" _Heh, you've grown, huh?"_

I rode the train like I always do, and joined the crowd of people who are headed to their different directions. Men, women, kids, elderlies. There are a lot of people in this world. I've always wondered how it felt to be somebody else. Do they feel complete? Or do they also feel as if they're missing out? Is it just me?

 _I always feel as if I'm searching for something._

The train started to run and I was left staring at a distance. The waves of people standing inside the other train affront mine looked leaden. Like the life I've been leading these past 5 years.

 _Maybe I am searching for a person._

I'm not really sure but I've always felt this hollow feeling like I should be remembering something important. But I can't figure out what.

 _Or a place._

Then suddenly, for reasons unknown to me. My eyes lingered on someone. A girl. She was on the other train. Staring at me.

 _Or maybe I'm just searching for a job._

It was the strangest thing ever.

 _It's like waking up from a dream, but even after I woke up I still feel as if I'm dreaming._

For the briefest moment, everything went to a halt. As if I'm dreaming, but I'm widely aware of it. Then the train was running again, taking me back to the reality.

My heart started to hammer so violently inside of my chest, it hurts. And my mind was in a daze, running in circles. I frantically squeezed myself amid the waves of people. I got out of the train, searching.

Then I just find myself running.

I was running really hard, I didn't notice anymore the people bumping into me.

I searched for every station.

Every alley. Every road. Every turn.

My chest was still painfully hammering and I was panting under this hot midday sun. At the heart of Tokyo.

I ran and ran and ran until I was out of breath. And I ran still.

 _And there she was._

Standing at the top of a flight of steps. Panting. As though she was also searching for something important. Or someone.

For a moment, our gazes locked.

And my heart was now thrashing so hard, I was afraid my ribs won't be able to guard it still. I straightened my gaze and walked the flights of steps to the top. And she was walking downwards too.

We walked, and walked.

But none of us stopped to say something.

 _I always feel as if I'm searching for something._

These past 5 years, I've always had this hollow feeling. It's as if I'm missing something important. But no matter how hard I try, my mind can't seem to remember it.

 _Maybe I am searching for a person._

We walked until the two of us passed by each other. My mind was running in circles. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

 _Or maybe a place._

I gripped my knuckles so hard, I was sure they turned white. For reasons I do not know, I feel like never wanting to let this chance slip. Or else I'm going to regret it my whole life.

I turned.

Hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Have we met before?"

 _Maybe I really am looking for a person._

She turned.

She was crying. Tears inexplicably flowing from her eyes. But a beautiful smile was plastered in her lips.

"I thought so too."

 _It was the strangest feeling ever._

 _Like waking up from a dream._

 _But even after I woke up, it still felt as if I'm still dreaming._

Then the two of us asked in chorus,

" _What's your name?"_

 _I found you._

And the feeling was like finding something which I've been searching for my whole life now.


End file.
